Chuck gegen Charles 605
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Fortsetzung von Chuck gegen das Up-Date.


Chuck versus Charles 6.05

Chuck gegen Charles 6.05

Als er zu sich kam, wusste er zwei Dinge. Erstens: er war Charles Carmichael, Special-Agent der CIA. Und Zweitens: die Blondine die sich mit besorgtem Blick über ihn beugte war ziemlich heiß.

„Chuck? Chuck, geht es dir gut?"

Mit Chuck war wohl er gemeint und nein, es ging ihm nicht gut. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren mörderisch und es tanzten grelle Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen Andrea Moss und Victor Johnson, seine Partner. Beide fingen an sich zu regen und ebenfalls wieder das Bewusstsein zu erlangen.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Frage hatte ein ziemlich großer Kerl gestellt, der gerade den Raum betrat. Charles dachte kurz nach und wusste dass es sich dabei um Colonel John Casey handelte. Er schleifte Dr. Rita Heller hinter sich her, wobei er sie mit einer Waffe bedrohte. Das konnte zu einem Problem werden. Zu einem Problem für John Casey, den Rita Heller war die Leiterin des Intersects-Programm und somit seine direkte Vorgesetzte.

„Chuck ist verrückt geworden. Er hat Sarah angegriffen und das Up-Date geladen. Freiwillig!"

Der Kleine mit dem Bart der gerade sprach war Morgan Grimes, Charles konnte aber nicht sagen welche Bedeutung er hatte, die Daten waren was ihn betraf unvollständig. Die attraktive Blondine war der CIA als Sarah Walker bekannt.

„Er ist keinesfalls verrückt geworden." Dr. Heller sprach mit so viel Verachtung wie sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich habe ihm Macht und Ruhm angeboten und er hat Zugeriffen. So wie das jeder vernunftbegabte Mensch getan hätte."

Casey verstärkte den Druck um Hellers Handgelenk. „Halten Sie die Klappe, oder ich werde sie knebeln und fesseln, so wie ihre Assistentin. Carina deckt unseren Rückzug, und den sollten wir auch langsam antreten, also…"

Andrea und Victor kamen wieder auf die Beine. Beide schienen verwirrt, aber einsatzfähig. Dr. Heller war höchst zufrieden. So wie es schien hatten es alle drei Testpersonen gut überstanden.

„Ja, machen sie dass sie hier weg kommen. Meine Arbeit befindet sich in einer kritischen Phase und…"

„Ihre Arbeit können sie vergessen." Sarah konnte ihr Wut nur schwer im Zaum halten. „Damit ist es vorbei Heller, sie sind erledigt. Für dieses Experiment hatten sie keine Freigabe. Beckman wird…"

„Beckman wird gar nichts sie dummes Ding. Das Up-Date war ein voller Erfolg."

„Das spielt keine Rolle." Es war schwer zu sagen was in Caseys Stimme mehr mitschwang: Verachtung oder Schadenfreude.

„Sie sind zu weit gegangen Frau Doktor. Chuck hat sich im Laufe der Zeit eine Menge hochrangiger Freunde gemacht. Behält er auch nur leichte Kopfschmerzen zurück werden sie das ihre Leben lang bereuen."

Heller knirschte mit den Zähnen. Da hatte er möglicherweise recht. Beckman würde mit Genuss jeden Vorwand benutzen um ihr zu schaden. Was sie jetzt brauchte war Zeit. Zeit, die ihr Beckman und diese Nervensägen nicht geben würden.

„Neuer Befehl. Diese Drei sind feindliche Agenten. Sofort ausschalten." Heller sprach zu den drei Testpersonen und hoffte dass es auch funktionierte. Ihre Sorge war jedoch unbegründet. Als die Intersects den Befehl erhielten, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden um ihn umzusetzen. Victor entwaffnete Casey, so schnell das dieser kaum Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Zwar landete Casey noch einen Treffer in Victors Gesicht, doch sein Angreifer war dank des Supercomputers in seinem Kopf klar überlegen. Casey ging zu Boden und blieb liegen. Auch Sarah erging es nicht besser. Sie konnte Andreas Angriff vorhersehen und konterte, doch auch dieser Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Bevor sie von Andrea an der Schläfe getroffen wurde und bewusstlos zusammen brach, konnte Sarah noch sehen wie Chuck Morgan die Waffe abnahm. Er zielte kurz auf seinen besten Freund und schoss.

Absatz

Morgan Grimes war kein Gegner gewesen. Er hatte sich die Waffe widerstandslos und mit verdutztem Blick abnehmen lassen. Charles betrachtete den reglosen Körper und fragte sich ob ihn zu erschießen wohl als „unnötige Gewaltanwendung" eingestuft wurde. Die CIA hatte einmal ein Memo zu diesem Thema herausgegeben, welches auch im Intersect erwähnt wurde.

„Was machen wir mit denen?" Victor deutete auf Sarah und Casey.

„Last sie liegen. Wir haben es eilig. Ich möchte weg sein bevor Beckman Verstärkung schickt."

Heller hatte ihr altes Labor nie aufgegeben. Es war immer gut eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit zu haben. Besonders in diesem Geschäft. Sie würde die Testpersonen dort genau untersuchen, sie mit Laudanol vollpumpen und dann erst ihren Vorgesetzen präsentieren. Bis dahin konnte Beckman von ihr aus im Dreieck springen.

„Ich schlage den Helikopter auf dem Dach als Fluchtmöglichkeit vor." Charles wusste das dort ein Helikopter stand, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war woher. Das Wissen darüber kam zusammen mit dem Bild einer Windmühle. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und ignorierte die unnötige Information über Architektur in den Niederlande.

Heller nickte. „Sehr gut. Aber zuerst holen wir ihre Ausrüstung. Ich möchte auf weitere Überraschungen vorbereitet sein.

Absatz

Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen, doch immer wieder huschten kuriose Bilder vor seinen Augen vorbei. Charles vermutete dass Andrea sie ebenfalls sah, denn immer wieder wedelte sie mit der Hand vor den Augen umher. Als wollte sie Fliegen vertreiben. Auch Dr. Heller bemerkte ihr Verhalten und schien beunruhigt. Nachdem sie ihre Ausrüstung wieder hatten, fühlte sich Charles ein wenig besser. Seine eigene Waffe steckte im Halfter und er hatte für sich die letzten zwei Sprengscheiben beansprucht. Zwar fragte er sich warum diese drei Agenten so getan hatten als kannten sie ihn, doch war er nicht befugt einen Befehl von Dr. Heller in Frage zu stellen. Andererseits war er der Intersect und sollte der Intersect nicht Alles wissen?

Heller hatte vor noch schnell einige Dinge aus dem Kontrollraum mitzunehmen und vielleicht die gefesselte Jodi zu befreien, doch es ereignete sich eine der gefürchteten Überraschungen. Es wurde Alarm ausgelöst. Warnleuchten an den Decken blinkten und eine schrille Sirene heulte auf.

„Mist." Heller hatte es befürchtet.

„Wir hätten sie doch umlegen sollen." Victor war schon vor seiner Umprogrammierung ein eher unkomplizierter Mensch gewesen.

„Danke für ihre konstruktive Kritik. Jetzt lassen sie uns gehen. Ihr neuer Einsatzbefehl ist es mich hier sicher heraus zu bringen und mich in mein Labor zu begleiten."

Auf dem Weg zu den Fahrstühlen gingen auf einmal die Lichter in dem langen Flur aus. Eines nach dem anderen erlosch, bis sie in fast völliger Dunkelheit standen.

„Was jetzt?"

Charles beantwortete Hellers Frage. „Notfallprotokoll. Bei Feindlicher Besetzung eine Gebäudes werden Strom und Wasserzufuhr abgeschnitten."

„Toll, Großartig. Jetzt werden wir schon als _„Feinde"_ eingestuft. Der Tag wird immer besser."

„Auch die Aufzüge sind Tod." Andrea hämmerte auf die Knöpfe für den Lift, doch nichts tat sich.

„Treppenhaus?" Victor fragte, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Charles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, da wird es gleich von Sicherheitsleuten wimmeln."

Zusammen schoben sie die Fahrstuhltüren auseinander.

„Was? Sie scherzen! Kann mir irgendjemand erklären wie ich da hoch kommen soll? Ich…"

Dr. Heller war entsetzt, vollends die Fassung verlor sie aber als Victor sie packte und sich über die Schulter warf.

Andrea kletterte zuerst den Schacht hinauf. Gefolgt von Victor, der die noch immer zeternde Rita Heller trug. Charles bildete die Nachhut. Es gab eine schmale Leiter für Montage und Reparaturarbeiten, so dass es eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre auf den Intersect zuzugreifen. Doch Charles wurde klar, das ihm verschiedenen Techniken des Freeclimbings ganz automatisch in den Sinn kamen. Er musste keinen Flash erzwingen, das Wissen war einfach da. Dennoch blitzten immer wieder einzelne Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, glaubte aber einen Gartenzwerg und einen Muffin gesehen zu haben. Darüber würde er später nachdenken müssen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Andrea oben angekommen war. Sie stemmte die Fahrstuhltür auf und verschwand aus Charles Blickfeld, dicht gefolgt von Victor. Er ging nicht gerade zärtlich mit Dr. Heller um, als er sie absetzte. Bevor Charles hinauskletterte, blickte er den Aufzugsschacht hinab und sah einen einzelnen Mann der Ihnen folgte. Er war schnell und würde sie bald einholen.

„Das ist aber keine gute Idee Kumpel."

Ihr Verfolger sah hoch und Charles erkannte John Casey. Der Typ war hartnäckig. Charles zog eine flache Scheibe aus seiner Brusttasche. Er hatte nur noch zwei dieser neuartigen Sprengsätze und wollte keinen vergeuden. Andererseits war es stiellos einfach mit der Waffe in den Schacht zu feuern. Er berechnete Fallgeschwindigkeit und Entfernung, stellte den Timer ein und hielt die Disc so das Casey sie sehen konnte.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich in Deckung gehen."

Dieser Casey war nicht so dumm wie er aussah, er versuchte tatsächlich eine der Türen zu erreichen, doch Charles hatte vor das hier und jetzt zu beenden. Er ließ die Disc fallen und schwang sich in dem Moment aus dem Schacht in dem die Sprengladung mit einem gewaltigen Knall detonierte. Flammen züngelten über den Rand des Schachtes. _Einer weniger. _

Absatz

„War das wirklich nötig? Das halbe Gebäude in die Luft zu jagen, nur um einen einzigen Mann auszuschalten?"

Hellers Vorwurf ärgerte Charles. Welche Ahnung hatte sie schon von Spionagearbeit. Vorgesetzte hin oder her, sie sollte aufpassen wie sie mit ihm sprach. Seine Gedanken waren ihm wohl im Gesicht abzulesen, denn sie trat einen Schritt zurück und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen. Sie brauchen auch bald wieder ihre Medikamente."

„Mir geht es gut, ich brauche nichts."

„Unsinn. Sie müssen Kopfschmerzen haben, wir werden…"

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Andrea unterbrach sie. Der nervöse Tick den sie schon vorher gezeigt hatte war jetzt noch ausgeprägter. Immer wieder schlug sie mit der Hand nach imaginären Fliegen.

„Außerdem sehe ich immer diese Bilder."

Victor nickte. „Ja, ich auch. Vorhin habe ich einen Dackel und einen Eskimo gesehen. Glaube ich zumindest."

„Das ist normal, sie werden sich daran gewöhnen."

„Was?! Soll das heißen das wird so bleiben?" Andreas Stimme wurde schrill und Heller viel ein dass sie zwar Charles Laudanol Dosis erhöht, die der anderen Beiden jedoch unverändert gelassen hatte. Das konnte sich noch als schwerwiegender Fehler herausstellen.

„Jetzt überdramatisieren sie das ganze Mal nicht. Wenn sie erst ihre Medikamente bekommen haben wird ihnen das nicht mehr so viel ausmachen."

„Es wird mir nicht mehr so viel ausmachen?!" Andrea schrie. Ihre plötzliche Hysterie war typisch für ihre psychische Erkrankung, doch Heller hatte damit gerechnet dass das Up-Date dem ein Ende bereiten würde. Noch eine Fehleinschätzung ihrerseits. Das durfte sie nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.

„Hören sie zu Andrea…"

„Ach, auf einmal kennen sie meinen Namen. Sonst war ich doch immer nur Testperson Nummer Drei."

Andrea zog ihre Waffe. Vielleicht war es doch etwas vorschnell gewesen das Projekt als Erfolg zu betrachten.

„Jetzt regen sie sich doch nicht auf. Das kommt alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Tun sie nicht so als würde sie sich um ums sorgen. Es interessiert sie doch einen Dreck ob wir draufgehen, oder…oder…"

Andrea sprach nicht weiter. Eine neue Bildreihe erschien vor ihren Augen und verklärte ihren Blick. Diesmal versuchte sie die Bilder aber mit effektiveren Mitteln zu vertreiben. Sie schoss auf sie. Zweimal feuerte sie in die Luft bevor es Victor gelang ihr die Waffe abzunehmen. Sie sank auf den Boden und drückte ihre Handballen gegen Augen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung die Bilder so fern zu halten. Heller kannte diese Art von Nebenwirkung. Das Unterbewusstsein konnte die Fülle an Informationen nicht verarbeiten und wurde quasi überschwemmt. Schade, aber die Kleine war so nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

„Lasst sie zurück, wir müssen los."

„Aber…"

Charles wollte protestieren, doch Heller war immer noch seine Vorgesetzte. „Kein aber. Sie ist nur Ballast und den Anforderungen an den Intersect nicht gewachsen."

Auf dem Weg zum Dach sah Heller nicht zurück, doch sie konnte Andreas leises Wimmern hören. Nun, sie war sowieso nie ihre Favoritin gewesen.

Absatz

Die Wachen auf dem Dach des geheimen CIA-Gebäudes hatten für gewöhnlich nicht viel zu tun. Der Helikopter wurde nicht oft benutzt, schon gar nicht nachts.

„Hey Carl, hast du das Spiel Gestern gesehen? Wie kann eine einzige Mannschaft nur so viel Mist bauen, heh?"

Als sein Kollege nicht antwortete wollte er nach ihm sehen, zu seinem großen Pech fand er nur Victor.

„Carl macht ein Schläfchen."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er dem Wachmann so hart gegen die Kehle dass dieser wie ein Stein umfiel.

Heller rümpfte pikiert die Nase. Es war nicht die Brutalitat die sie störte, sondern das offensichtliche Vergnügen das Victor dabei empfand. Ihr ursprüngliches Programm hätte so etwas unterbunden. Sobald die Testpersonen einen verschlüsselten Befehl erhielten, setzten sie alles daran ihn auszuführen und zwar völlig emotionslos. Leider hatte es genau dadurch eine kleine Panne gegeben. Bei einer ihrer ersten Mission hatte eine ältere Zivilistin Victor nach dem Weg gefragt und wurde daraufhin von ihm K.O. geschlagen. Heller hatte ihren Vorgesetzten versucht zu erklären das Victor nur den Befehl, jeden auszuschalten der ihm im Weg stand, etwas zu Wörtlich genommen hatte. Doch Beckman hatte diesen kleinen Zwischenfall natürlich aufgebauscht. Sie hatte Heller beschuldigt seelenlose Roboter ohne Urteilsvermögen auf die Menschen loszulassen. Dieses Miststück. Danach hatte Heller sich bereit erklären müssen das Programm bei dem Up-Date zu verändern. Mit dem Ergebnis das Victors reizende Persönlichkeit wieder zum Vorschein kam. Charles wollte gerade auf dem Pilotensitz Platz nehmen, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er hielt inne und drehte sich langsam um. Sarah Walker stand mit erhobener Waffe vor ihnen.

„Sie werden mit meinem Mann nirgendwo hin fliegen Heller."

Absatz

Charles kannte Sarah Walker. Sie waren zusammen auf mehreren Missionen gewesen. Dabei waren sie auch öfter in die Rolle von Eheleuten geschlüpft. Während die Bilder eines Tannenbaums und einer Obstschale an seinem Geist vorbeiglitten wurde ihm allerdings klar dass seine Erinnerungen lückenhaft waren. Wann war Walker zu einer Bedrohung geworden? Wieso versuchte sie das Intersect Programm aufzuhalten? Sein Unwissen störte ihn, hinterließ einen üblen Beigeschmack. Doch seine Befehle waren klar. Sie hatte die Waffe nicht auf ihn gerichtet sonder auf Victor und Heller. Selbst als Charles langsam auf sie zu ging änderte sich daran nichts. Sie ging nur einige Schritte rückwärts um den Abstand zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Chuck, hör zu. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, glaub mir. Ich war in derselben Situation. Ich dachte ich hätte keine Familie und sei auf mich allein gestellt, aber das stimmte nicht."

Sie hörte auf zurück zu weichen, denn sie hatte das Ende des Daches erreicht. Charles zog weder seine Waffe, noch gab er Victor zu verstehen das er Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte so eine Ahnung dass das nicht nötig sein würde. Weiterhin ging er bedächtig auf sie zu und versuchte zu erraten welche Taktik sie verfolgte. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung ließ sie die Waffe sinken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung warum du das Up-Date freiwillig geladen hast Chuck. Aber ich weiß dass du einen guten Grund hattest. Ich vertraue dir."

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr. Seine Bewegungen waren durch den Intersect schnell und präzise. Er sah ihr in die Augen als er sie stieß und das helle Blau kam ihm angenehm Vertraut vor. Sie fiel stumm. Charles sah ihr nicht beim Fallen zu. Er wollte weder ihr Gesicht, noch ihren Aufschlag sehen. Ein seltsames unruhiges Gefühl hatte sich in seiner Brust ausgebreitet und raubte ihm fast den Atem. Wieso hatte sie nicht geschossen?

Absatz

Heller beobachtete wie Charles sich um Sarah Walker kümmerte. Es war nicht schön, aber es musste getan werden. Sie hatte den neuen Intersect so programmiert, dass die Testpersonen überzeugt waren, weder Familie noch Freunde zu haben. Mehr noch, sie glaubten fest daran dass sie weder das eine, noch das andere wollten. In Andrea und Victors Fall war das kein Problem gewesen, nur Charles hatte eine Schwierigkeit dargestellt. Nicht nur das es sehr viel schwerer war die neuen Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein zu implantieren, er hatte zudem auch nicht glauben wollen. Wissen zu vermitteln war eine Sache. Jemanden an etwas glauben zu lassen, war etwas ganz anderes. Umso großer empfand Heller ihren Erfolg.

„Wenn wir diese Medikamente bekommen geht es uns also besser?"

Victor hatte sie in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen und Heller funkelte ihn verärgert an.

„Ja, keine Sorge. Das Laudanol wir sie…viel ruhiger werden lassen."

„Ach, wirklich. Und was ist wenn ich nicht „ruhiger" sein möchte?"

Erst jetzt betrachtete Heller ihre Testperson Nummer Zwei genauer. Victor schwitzte und sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde rote Farbe angenommen.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Ein beunruhigendes Grinsen verzerrte seine Züge. „Oh, mir geht es prächtig. Ich habe mir nur gerade überlegt warum ich mich ihnen weiterhin als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung stellen sollte."

„Ich bin ihre Vorgesetze, ich Befehl ist es mir zu gehorchen…"

„Warum?"

„Bitte?" Heller spürte dass sie die Kontrolle verlor.

„Warum? Ich bin einer, wenn nicht sogar _der_ Top Agent der CIA. Ich kenne jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis unserer Regierung. Versteckte Konnten, geheime Operationen, den Inhalt einiger brisanter E-Mails… Warum sollte ich mir noch von irgendjemanden Befehle erteilen lassen?"

„Weil sie sehr bald auf Hilfe angewiesen sein werden und zwar auf meine Hilfe. Der Computer in ihrem Kopf macht ihnen Probleme, oder? Sie wollen doch nicht so Enden wie Andrea. Sie werden mich brauchen."

Victor zog seine Waffe. „Ach Doktor. Denken sie wirklich ich komme nicht selbst an dieses Laudanol heran?"

„Oh, an die Droge kommen sie vielleicht. Aber was ist mit dem Intersect selbst? Was wissen sie über die Programmierung, über die Funktionsweise, nun? Ich sag es ihnen, sie wissen gar nichts. Ich habe nämlich vorsorglich jede Information aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Wie gesagt, sie brauchen…"

Victor schlug ihr ins Gesicht und Heller stürzte.

„Na und? Dann greife ich mir eben ihre kleine Assistentin. Hauptsache ich muss ihre nervige Stimme nicht mehr ertragen."

Heller sah mit Entsetzen wie er den Lauf der Pistole auf sie richtete. Sie war wie versteinert, erst der laute Knall des Schusses ließ sie aus ihrer starre erwachen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte sie jedoch keine Schmerzen. Der Schuss hatte nicht sie getroffen, doch auf Victors Brust sammelte sich ein kleines rotes Rinnsal. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, dann fiel er nach vorn und blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen. Hinter ihm stand Charles, die Hand mit der Waffe immer noch erhoben.

„Sie hätten vielleicht nicht so viele psychisch Kranken für dieses Projekt auswählen sollen Doktor. Nur ein kleine Tipp für die Zukunft."

Absatz

Das unruhige Gefühl hatte sich verstärkt und Charles fragte sich ob er überhaupt noch in der Lage war den Helikopter zu fliegen, als sein Handy klingelte. Er konnte die Vibration in seiner Tasche spüren. Als er auf das Display sah, lächelte ihm der kleine bärtige Mann entgegen.

„Habe ich den nicht umgebracht?"

Er nahm den Anruf entgegen. Morgans Stimme war aufgeregt und heißer.

„Chuck? Chuck ich bin es Morgan, mir geht es gut."

„Falls du anrufst um mich zu bitten noch einmal auf dich zu schissen, ich habe für heute noch andere Pläne."

„Ich rufe an um dir zu sagen dass du immer noch du bist."

„Schön, danke für die Info."

„Verstehst du nicht? Der alte Chuck, der niemals zulassen würde dass seinen Freunden etwas zustößt, der ist immer noch da. Du hast auf mich geschossen, obwohl du wusstest das ich eine Weste trage."

Charles verlor allmählich die Geduld. „Woher sollte ich bitte schön wissen dass du eine Weste trägst?"

„Alter! Ich hab sie „über" den Klamotten getragen."

Charles erinnerte sich wieder. Er hatte auf das Herz gezielt, das Stimmte. Doch ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins hatte die Schusssichere Weste ausgeklammert.

„Bei Casey war es genauso. Er hat mir gerade erzählt das du ihm jede Menge Vorsprung gegeben hast und…"

Doch Charles hörte kaum noch zu. Er erinnerte sich wie er die berechnete Zeit in den Timer der Sprengscheibe eingegeben hatte und noch volle zehn Sekunden drauf gerechnet hatten. Warum? Wieso tat er so etwas?

Absatz

10 Minuten früher

Casey hustete hingebungsvoll. Er war schon fast aus dem Schacht heraus gewesen, da hatte ihn die Detonation erfasst und ihn ein gutes Stück fliegen lassen. Danach hatte es sich dafür entschieden die Treppe zu nehmen, was ihm ziemlich zum keuchen brachte. Vielleicht hatte er sich je eine Rippe angeknackst. Diese Möglichkeit gefiel ihm besser als das er alt wurde. Plötzlich hörte er etwas, er hielt inne und horchte. Es klang wie ein Schluchzen. Weinte da Jemand? Er spähte um die Ecke und sah Andrea, die mit den Armen um die Beine geschlungen am Boden kauerte. In ihrer Qual wiegte sie sich vor und zurück, wobei sie immer wieder das Selbe vor sich hin murmelte. „Diese ganzen Bilder, so viele Bilder."

Sie bemerkte Casey. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. „Bitte, machen sie dass die Bilder aufhören."

Selten hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt und er hasste dieses Gefühl wirklich. Erst jetzt sah er dass sie eine Waffe in der Hand hielt. Ein Kleinkaliber, leicht unter der Kleidung zu verstecken aber groß genug um ihm ein schönes Loch im Kopf zu verpassen. Doch Andrea hatte andere Pläne.

„So viele Bilder."

Später fragte sich Casey ob er etwas hätte tun können um sie aufzuhalten. Doch er war zu weit weg und sie zu entschlossen. Der Schuss halte von den Wenden wie ein Echo. Mit einem Kloss im Hals trat er zurück ins Treppenhaus wo ihm Morgen entgegen kam. Auch er war außer Atem.

„War…das…ein…Schuss?"

„Ja, von Andrea. Sie hat gemacht das die Bilder aufhören."

„Was?"

Casey schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte eigentliche keine Probleme mit dem Tod, doch das hier wurde ihm noch Magenschmerzen bereiten.

„Egal, wir müssen Chuck finden."

Morgan kramte sein Handy hervor, vielleicht war es besser Chuck nicht noch einmal direkt gegenüber zu treten. Die Stelle an der ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte schmerzte höllisch.

Absatz

Morgan wurde am Telefon zunehmend verzweifelt. „Alter, hörst du mich? Es ist noch nicht zu spät."

Doch es war zu spät, oder? Charles ließ das Handy sinken und sah zu der Stelle an der Sarah Walker in die Tiefe gestürzt war.

„Charles? Was ist? Mit wem haben sie gerade gesprochen?" Dr. Heller klang besorgt.

Charles ging langsam zu Victor, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Er beugte sich zu ihm herab um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Er war schwach, doch Victor lebte noch. Konnte es sein? Hatte sich ein Teil seines Bewusstseins von ihm abgespalten und handelte nun eigenständig?

„Vergessen Sie ihn Charles. Wir müssen los, bitte."

„Ist der Bauplan dieses Gebäudes im Intersect?" Charles fühlte ein seltsames Feuer in sich.

Die Frage irritierte Heller. „Äh, ja natürlich. Der Bauplan, Einzelheiten über das Sicherheitssystem…"

„Deswegen wusste ich es."

„Was wussten sie Charles?"

Doch er rannte bereits so schnell er konnte.

„Ich wusste es."

Als er den Rand des Daches erreichte, ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und blickte hinunter. Sarah Walker, leicht zerzaust aber wunder schön sah ihm entgegen.

„Ich wusste dass da ein Vorsprung ist."

Ein breiter Vorsprung zog sich unterhalb des gesamten Dachs entlang. Sarah war nicht tief gefallen und bereits wieder dabei hinauf zu klettern. Charles beugte sich tiefer hinunter und reichte ihr eine Hand. Ohne zu zögern griff sie danach und ließ sich von ihm noch oben ziehen. Das Laudanol hatte nun endgültig seine Wirkung verloren. Eine unglaubliche Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte Charles und machte ihn fast schwindlig. Er wusste noch nicht genau was hier eigentlich vor sich ging, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht. Das Geräusch einer Waffe die durchgeladen wurde lenkte ihn jedoch von seinen neu gewonnenen Emotionen ab.

„Oh nein. Das lasse ich nicht zu. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel."

Heller hatte sich Victors Waffe genommen und zielte auf Sarah. Charles Waffe steckte wieder im Halfter. Ob er sie schnell genug ziehen konnte?

„Überlegen sie sich gut was sie tun Heller." Sarah versuchte an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren, doch Hellers Geisteszustand hatte das Tal der Vernunft durchquert und schon lange verlassen. Sie hatte einen manischen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Oh, ich habe es mir sehr gut überlegt. Charles ist die Krönung meiner Arbeit, mein Favorit. Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie mir alles verderben Ms Walker. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel."

„Erstens heißt es Mrs und Zweitens haben sie eine wichtige Sache nicht bedacht."

„Ach und das wäre?"

Sarah deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eine Stelle hinter Dr. Heller.

„Chuck tötet nicht."

Voller Angst drehte sich Heller um, in der Erwartung dass Victor mordlustig hinter ihr stand. Aber er lag still am Boden und Heller erkannte den Bluff zu spät. So schnell das jeder Intersect hätte neidisch werden können zog Sarah ihre Waffe.

„Ich allerdings schon." Sie schoss und traf Heller in die Schulter, die daraufhin schreiend zusammenbrach. Sarah sah Chuck fest in die Augen als sie weitersprach, sie wollte dass er wusste wie ernst es ihr war. „Aber du hast mir beigebracht es nur zu tun wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe. Dafür möchte ihr dir danken."

Absatz

Zwei Stunden später war das Gebäude wieder fest in den Händen der CIA. Doktor Heller und Victor Johnson wurden verarztet und vorläufig unter Arrest gestellt. Morgan hatte Carina geholfen die verstörte Assistentin von Dr. Heller zu befreien und Carina hatte sich sogar angeboten sie nach Hause zu fahren. Sie schien sich tatsächlich ein wenig schuldig zu fühlen, weil sie die Kleine benutzt hatte. Jetzt war Morgan auf dem Weg zu seinem Team und fühlte sich so zufrieden wie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Chuck war wieder bei ihnen, das Miststück Heller war erst einmal hinter Gittern und abgesehen von der armen Andrea war niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Als er jedoch wieder zu seinen Freunden stieß, bekam seine gute Laune einen Dämpfer.

Sarah sprach mit besorgter Stimme und Morgan schwante Übles. „Erinnerst du dich den an keinen von uns Chuck?"

Morgans Hoffnungen stürzten wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. Chuck schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich kenne weder dich, was ich ehrlich bedaure…" Dabei lächelte er Sarah anzüglich zu. „Noch kenne ich einen von euch Jungs. Aber nach allem was passiert ist und der Tatsache dass ihr Drei euer Leben riskiert habt, finde ich ihr verdient eine Chance. Mal sehen was an eurer Geschichte dran ist."

Dabei lächelte er wie ein Kind das sich auf einen Ausflug auf den Rummelplatz freute.

„Nur noch eine Sache, nennt mich bitte nicht mehr Chuck. Das klingt einfach lächerlich."

Ende Teil 5


End file.
